Falling...
by Kontradiction
Summary: Updated, Chapter 11. TAITO, KENSUKE and… 4 bishounen in a closet? What the hell's up with that?
1. Alcohol, a Clearing, and a Harmless Kiss

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction... and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"C'mon Kari, just one little kiss," Davis begged.  
  
'No Davis," Kari said firmly  
  
"Just leave her alone Davis you jerk." T.K. added  
  
"But - but I just saved her life!" Davis stuttered  
  
T.K. rolled his eyes, "Only you would try to take advantage of that"  
  
Kari nodded, 'You should try to be more like T.K."  
  
"I mean seriously, how stupid do you have to be not to understand 'no'" T.K chimed in.  
  
"I'm not stupid" Davis shouted back  
  
"Yes you are! Now leave me alone, I'm sick of you always being in my face!" Kari spat. T.K. wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back to her house. Davis was crushed, "She hates me" He moaned, "I hate me. I really am stupid!"  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis lugged the carton of beer he'd "borrowed" from a conveniently open truck into the digiworld clearing. He sat down on a nearby moss covered log and opened the first can. It opened with a satisfying hiss,  
  
"She hates me" He took his first swig. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted, but somehow it took the edge off his pain.  
  
@-^-  
  
The digimon emperor surveyed the area, "Yes this place is perfect for conquering. I think I'll put a control spire," he looked around, "Over there. In that clearing."  
  
He strode over but was stopped by the most horrible sound he'd ever heard,  
  
"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside meee" Davis slurred, "My problems have all gone"  
  
Ken paused, "Wormmon, make sure this isn't a trap"  
  
"No trap master. He's all alone"  
  
Ken smirked, "Perfect." He stepped out from behind the bushes, "Prepare to fight digi-loser"  
  
"Go 'way Ken" Davis slurred, "I'm not in the mood"  
  
Ken paused uncertainly, "I'm the digimon emperor, you can't tell me what to do!"  
  
Davis ignored him, swaying unsteadily on his log,  
  
"I've been missing your strawberry kisses" His words dissolved into helpless sobs.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Wormmon asked. Ken peered around at the many empty beer cans sprawled around Davis feet and placed an awkward hand on the boys shoulder,  
  
"It's okay. You're just a little drunk," Ken soothed.  
  
"She hates me," Davis wept, embracing Ken and sobbing into his shirt, "Everyone hates me."  
  
Ken patted his back carefully, "No everyone doesn't hate you."  
  
"Yes they do." He howled, "It's my hips isn't it?"  
  
Ken was startled, "Your hips are beautiful."  
  
"Do you think so?" Davis asked  
  
"Sure" Ken said uneasily, "You're a very good nemesis."  
  
Davis clutched Kens hands, "You're my only friend. I love you Ken," He cried, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
He leant away from Ken and a stream of liquid came out of his mouth. Ken stepped back disgustedly, then hurriedly caught his before he could fall into the mess he'd made.  
  
"You're my bestest best friend." He muttered as he passed out. Ken hoisted his over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "I guess he comes with us then."  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis cracked his eyes open and moaned. A plastic yellow bucket was placed tactfully by his bed, he put it to good use.  
  
"Are you okay now?" A voice asked.  
  
Davis squinted across the room.  
  
"You!" He hissed, then tumbled out of bed. Ken was at his side in a moment,  
  
"Are you alright Davis?" He asked helping him up.  
  
"I'm fine!" Davis said and angrily pulled his hand out of Kens grip, then he fell back onto the bed,  
  
"No I'm not. You poisoned me, I'm dying!"  
  
"You're not dying. It's just a hangover." Ken said matter-of-factly hands on hips. "Don't be such a baby."  
  
"I got drunk?" Davis asked dumbly, "You did this to me didn't you?" He accused.  
  
"No, you did this to yourself." Ken informed him and gave him a glass filled to the brim with a murky green liquid. "Drink this."  
  
Davis drank it eagerly, if it was poison, so much the better. His head began to clear, and Davis blinked owishly at Ken, "What was that?"  
  
Kens lip twitched as if he was about to say something funny and Davis was slightly surprised when Ken merely replied, "Hangover remedy."  
  
Davis blinked at him again and then shrugged. "Am I your prisoner now?" He asked.  
  
Ken looked startled by the suggestion, "Oh, no! You're free to leave whenever you want. There's no challenge in capturing you when you're clinging to my shirt asking if I like your hips."  
  
Davis stiffened, "I never!"  
  
Ken shrugged, "Whatever. I have work to do."  
  
"I'm leaving." Davis threatened.  
  
"Do you need an armed escort? The door's right over there." Ken watched him leave, "By the way Davis."  
  
Davis faltered, "What?"  
  
"I think your hips are great."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis stared at the computer screen in shock.  
  
"He likes my hips." He repeated dumbly.  
  
"Who likes your hips?" T.K. asked walking into the computer room.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor, he said so."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Davis you look terrible!" Kari added.  
  
"I have a hangover, and I woke up in the Digimon Emperors bed!"  
  
"So you're telling us that the Digimon Emperor got you drunk so he could perve on your hips..."  
  
"No Toupee"  
  
"It's T.K." T.K. interrupted.  
  
"I got myself drunk. He found me."  
  
"Look Davis, making up stories isn't going to make Kari feel any sorrier for you. You're sad enough as it is."  
  
"It's true!" Davis insisted before realising that T.K had somehow insulted him, he was about to say something about this but Yolei cut him off.  
  
"If it's true then how'd you get away?" She asked.  
  
"He let me go," Davis said.  
  
"Because he liked your hips?" T.K. sneered, "Sure thing. Well, where's his base?"  
  
"I... I don't know!" Davis floundered, "I was blindfolded."  
  
Kari put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go home to bed Davis. I'll tell your teachers that you're sick."  
  
Davis watched the 3 file out and then turned back to the computer screen. He still had half a carton of beer left in the digiword.  
  
@-^-  
  
Ken finished up the last modifications to his project mid-afternoon and lazily stretched. Time to conquer that area. At least now he hoped a fully recovered Davis would be walking home from school.  
  
"A doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray a drop of golden sun..."  
  
Wormmon covered his ear holes and Ken groaned stepping out from the bushes. "Hello Davis"  
  
"G'mornin' Ken," He slurred, saluting him with a can of beer.  
  
"It's afternoon." Ken informed him, then paused. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
Davis looked up at the sky, "The suns moved!" He exclaimed in amazment.  
  
Kens eyes widened, "Oh god."  
  
"Do you still like my hips?" He asked.  
  
"Uh... sure," Ken said faintly surprised by the change in topic, "They're nice"  
  
"What about my lips?" Davis asked, 'Do you like my lips?"  
  
"Um... yeah. They're very nice too." Ken answered awkwardly. This was *not* the type of conversation one usually had with ones enemy.  
  
"Good." Davis said standing, "Because I like yours too." He smiled and pressed his lips against Kens. Ken was too startled to move. Davis snaked his arms around Kens neck and Ken pulled the boy closer. He tasted of beer and strawberry lip gloss, but despite this Ken found himself enjoying the kiss way more then he should.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So where's this kiss gonna lead? Are they gonna get caught? Tell us what you think. Just press the little review button, and I'll have the next chapter posted soon! 


	2. Another Kiss, a Psycho Sister and a Bath...

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Davis!" Kari cried.  
  
Ken leapt away from Davis who slumped so he was sitting on the ground, "Oh… ah…" It took a moment for his brain to start to work again, "Davis is my prisoner, ha ha, ha ha" He cackled evilly, or at least, tried to.  
  
Davis grinned up at him and gave him a thumbs up, "I get it, ha ha. Yep, I'm Kens love slave."  
  
"Davis!" Yolei cried cringing.  
  
"Let him go!" Shouted T.K.  
  
Ken pulled Davis to his feet,  
  
"I'll be taking my slave now Digi-fools!" Cackling like a lunatic he hauled Davis onto his flying digimon.  
  
"Attack Tyranamon!" Ken shouted, and the Dark Tyranamon burst from the trees to attack the digi-destined.  
  
"Get us out of here Wormmon," he hissed settling a weakly struggling Davis into his lap.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis leant over the side of the bed and found the welcomed yellow bucket.  
  
When he'd finished Davis looked around the lavish room. It was fit for a king with colourful tapestries and heavy curtains. Ken was sitting in a large overstuffed chair, just as he had been the day before, arms folded over his chest and watching him.  
  
"Is this one of those, reoccurring dreams?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken shook his head, "This is real."  
  
"Oh." Davis pressed a hand to his throbbing forehead, in too much pain to really care what Ken had said. "Can I have some more of that green stuff? My head's going to explode."  
  
Ken gave the ailing boy a glass of the readymade hangover remedy. Davis downed it, and within a minute he was well enough to get out of bed.  
  
"Well Ken buddy. Thanks for being such a sport. I guess I'll be going now." Davis smiled, waved and went to the door.  
  
It was locked.  
  
"Hey Ken, man, I think the door's locked." He said nervously.  
  
"That's correct." Said Ken, his breath warming the back of Davises neck.  
  
Davis spun to face Ken, pressing himself up against the door, "Oh! Well if you'll unlock it I'll be on my way!"  
  
Ken shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that Davis."  
  
"W-why not?" Davis asked fast losing anything even resembling composure.  
  
"I hate seeing you in such a state as you were in yesterday, and the day before."  
  
Davis was becoming more then a little afraid, "Well… uh… I've been a little stressed lately. But, um, y-you know how it is. I should be fine now."  
  
Ken smiled and Davis decided he looked a *lot* like Kari.  
  
"Don't worry Daisuke. No one will hurt you here." He said as he leant forwards and softly skimmed his lips across Davises.  
  
"I have work to do Davis." Ken said, then he slipped out the door locking it behind him before the stunned boy could do anything more then stare at him in shock.  
  
@-^-  
  
Both the new and old digidestined were gathered in the computer room.  
  
"And now it seems Davis was telling the truth." Finished Kari.  
  
"Hold on!" Said Matt, "Davis was kissing the Digimon Emperor or was the Digimon Emperor kissing Davis?" The older kids looked very confused, and a couple looked slightly nauseated.  
  
"Well… uh… They were kinda kissing each other." Said Iori blushing.  
  
Veemon crossed his hands aver his chest, "I can't believe Davis left me behind to be Kens love slave!"  
  
Now everyone was blushing a staring at Veemon.  
  
"What?"  
  
The Digimon shrugged, "The least he could have done was take me too!"  
  
Tai coughed delicately, "Davis was drunk. I don't think he's really going to be the Digimon Emperors love slave!"  
  
"At least not when he sobers up!" Joked Matt, "If we're lucky Davis will throw up all over Ken."  
  
"Matt!" Snapped T.K. "This is serious! Davis hasn't been home in 3 days. Someone should tell his family he's gone camping or something."  
  
Everyone looked at Matt.  
  
"No way! I am not going near that psycho sister of his!"  
  
"Have fun Matt!" Tai cried pushing his friend out the door and grinning like a madman.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Asked Yolei. Everyone in the room looked towards Tai.  
  
"I don't really think Davis is in that much danger if they were kissing. If Ken hasn't released him by tomorrow, we'll start searching for his base. Sora and Joe can watch Davises house to see if he goes home. We'll meet back here at 7 tommorow morning.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis paced the room. He'd been in there all day and he'd had nothing to do but think.  
  
Were the other digidestined looking for him?  
  
Don't be stupid Davis! Of course they are!  
  
Davises thoughts drifted, and he found himself thinking about the kiss Ken had given him.  
  
You liked it didn't you?  
  
No!  
  
You liked it and you want him to do it again!  
  
I… I don't know!  
  
That's better  
  
If Davis didn't know better he would have thought the voice in his head sounded smug, however as voices in your head are only voices Davis concentrated on what was far more important: escape. I need to get out of here! He thought. I have to escape.  
  
After a while Davis tired of pacing and settled down onto one of the overstuffed chairs not even noticing when he fell asleep.  
  
Davis was jolted awake by something sliding down his cheek. Jerking away from the Digimon Emperors hand Davis had to squelch down a squeak of fright.  
  
Ken frowned and quickly removed his glasses,  
  
"Sorry Davis. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Uh… no. that's okay Ken." He brightened suddenly. "Are you going to let me go?"  
  
Ken blinked, "No Davis."  
  
Davis shoulders slumped. "Oh. Well are my friends looking for me?" Ken didn't have the heart to tell him.  
  
"Of course they are. But you don't have to worry. They won't find you here." He stopped then added almost as an afterthough, "By the way Davis, I would appreciate it if you would bathe at least one a day."  
  
Davis felt his cheeks begin to burn and stubbornly crossed his hands over his chest.  
  
"And what happens if I don't feel like one?" He challenged.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Aphrael reviewed our fic! Oh mi god! I totally adore your stories! Please, please get the next chapter of The Case of the Pearl Necklace out… it's the cutest story! Pepper Breath I'm gonna totally try to keep senseless Yolei bashing out of this, even though I don't like her that much. Anyone who we're mean to we'll be nice to in the end… except Sora. As for everyone else: There's a little button which says review, click on it cos we live on reviews!!! 


	3. A Gift, Running Away, and a Promise

Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
In the end it took three vegimon slaves to strip and bathe Davis, who fought and cursed the entire time.  
  
Ken had to admire his spirit. "Don't you feel better now?" Smiled Ken. Davis sat on the bed, his back to Ken sulking in silence. He was robed in blue silk, and wearing black satin boxers. Still smiling Ken advanced on the sullen Digidestined.  
  
"I have a present for you Davis." He said taking a seat next to him. Ken pulled a delicate silver chain from his pocket.  
  
"Here." He clipped it around the boys neck. ""It really suits you." He added helpfully. Davis remained silent. Ken couldn't really blame him.  
  
"I'll let you out of your room tomorrow. You can explore the base… or Wormmon can give you a tour."  
  
Ken gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry Davis, I just want what's best for you." There was no response. Ken sighed again and gently touched Davises still damp hair. "I guess I should go. Sweet dreams Daisuke."  
  
@-^-  
  
As soon as Davis heard the door lock he leapt out of bed and raced to the wardrobe. He quickly changed clothes and grabbed his digivice. Rushing to the window Davis secured the makeshift rope he'd made earlier that day and threw it over the sill.  
  
It took some time but eventually Davis made it down the walls of the Digimon Emperors base.  
  
He stumbled through the dark for perhaps a little over a mile before he found what he'd been looking for.  
  
A Digi-port.  
  
Davis eagerly pulled his digivice from his pocket as he advanced on the monitor. He was forced to pause a few metres from the gate when he swayed unsteadily. His legs turned to jelly and there was a loud ringing in his ears. The digivice dropped from nervelss fingers and Davises vision went black.  
  
@-^-  
  
Tai cleared his throat making eye contact with each person in the room.  
  
"Sora, Joe, you said he never came back?"  
  
Sora nodded and Joe fidgeted, avoiding everyones gaze, but especially Soras.  
  
"I told his sister he was out camping with T.K." Matt wiped the back of his hand across his lips in distaste. "She tried to kiss me and 'suggested' we go out camping too."  
  
Tai chuckled slinging an arm around Matts shoulder, "Aw poor Yama-chan." He teased, "Maybe you'd rather Sora was after you… or Izzy." Tai laughed ignoring Soras glare and Izzys look of bewilderment.  
  
Matt pushed Tais arm off his shoulders and tried to glare, "Wasn't the issue Davises kidnapping?"  
  
Tai nodded, "Yeah. No use going to the digi-world now. We start looking first thing after school. Matt-"  
  
"I'll cancel band practise and start looking after lunch. I'm allowed to skip music cos of the band anyway."  
  
"Right. Everyone else meet in the computer room after school. T.K. tell Davises teachers that he's sick or something, ok?"  
  
"Will do." T.K. said, "Davis is really going to owe me for this."  
  
The digidestined made their way to various appointments leaving only a handful of students standing in the computer room.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davises eyes fluttered open and Davis found himself staring into concerned soulful violet eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Davis?" Ken asked sounding worried. His hand was caressing Davis cheek and Davis eyed it in confusion. The gesture seemed genuine.  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
"We found you a couple of metres from the digi-port." He broke off to wrap Davis in a comforting hug.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried - what were you thinking?"  
  
"I… I just wanted…" He paused, trying to work out what he did want, "…to see my friends."  
  
Ken having released Davis grabbed his hand instead, sandwiching it between his own.  
  
"I'll bring you a friend, and Wormmon can bring you breakfast in bed, so you can relax and get better and…" He trailed off, "Which friend do you want?"  
  
"Ka-" He broke off, she wouldn't want to see him anyway.  
  
"Tai. I want to see Tai Kamiya."  
  
Ken brightened, "Of course. I'll arrange it right away. So lie back and get some rest so you can see Tai when he comes.'  
  
Davis slumped back on his pillows and watched Ken rush out of the room.  
  
"Weird…" He muttered then closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So what do you think? What's gonna happen when Tai shows up? Is he gonna rescue Davis or is Davis gonna tell him where to go? Review and We'll tell you next chapter! 


	4. Dark Tyranamon, Random Verbal Sparring, ...

Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Mr Kamiya, if you're waiting for a dinosaur to walk past the window you're going to be sorely disappointed so you might as well concentrate on my class."  
  
The pen that Tai had been balancing on his nose toppled to the desk then rolled onto the floor. Tai blushed.  
  
"Er… yes sir."  
  
There were scattered giggles around the room which were fast overtaken by several startled shrieks from the students who sat by the windows, and then there was a mass convergence for the door. Tai looked toward the window,  
  
"Looks like I'm not going to be as disappointed as you thought sir."  
  
"D-d-dinosaur!" The teacher shrieked jumping back.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "Actually it's a Dark Tyranamon."  
  
Said Dark Tyranamon reached in a scooped Tai up into its clawed hand. The teachers eyes widened and he ran towards the window.  
  
"Get back in here Mr. Kamiya, class has not yet been dismissed!"  
  
@-^-  
  
"Davis wanted to see you but you'd better make it quick. He's been sick and he needs to rest." Ken said firmly.  
  
Tai was slightly surprised, "Wow, you have a real Florence Nightingale streak." He said.  
  
Ken pursed his lips disapprovingly, unsure of whether or not he'd been insulted as Tai swept into Davises room.  
  
Davis was curled up on a king size bed, blue silk sheets pulled up to his chin, pretending to be alseep.  
  
"See Ken, I'm resting!" He announced, opening his eyes. He realised it was Tai, and jumped out of bed.  
  
"You sure took your sweet time getting here." He announced, sounding annoyed.  
  
Tai looked cautious, "Davis… I don't know what Ken's told you, but the only reason we haven't started looking for you yet…"  
  
Davis cut him off, "What?" He asked in shock, "But Ken said-" He stopped with a strangled cry.  
  
Davis ripped the goggles off his head, "Well you can tell the others to call off the search, if you were even going to bother," he flung the goggles at Tai's feet.  
  
"Tell your sister I hope she and T.K. are very happy together." He said flatly.  
  
Tai picked up the goggles and looked up, "Davis, I-"  
  
"Just get out of my room Taichi Kamiya." He swallowed angrily, "Get out!" He repeated, his voice increasing in volume.  
  
Ken burst through the door and nearly flew to Davises side.  
  
"Don't cry Daisuke. It's okay, I'm here now." He glared over Davises head at Tai.  
  
"Take him to the holding room." Apparently satisfied Ken returned his attention to Davis and pulled the sobbing boy into a reassuring embrace. The last thing Tai saw before he was hauled out the door was Ken whispering,  
  
"It's okay, you're safe with me." In Davises ear.  
  
"Davis - don't listen to him! He's the enemy!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The door slammed shut in his face.  
  
@-^-  
  
Blue violet eyes glared at Tai and Ken seemed ready to kill,  
  
"How dare you upset Davis like that!" He ranted for the fourth time.  
  
"I have a message for all your little friends, Davis is happy here. I don't like your friends, I don't like the way they treat Davis, and if I ever catch you or your friends at my base I will make the Spanish Inquisition look like an episode of the Brady Bunch." Ken finished and turned to go,  
  
"You can leave now Mr. Kamiya. Don't try to return."  
  
@-^-  
  
"You what?" Yolei asked in shock  
  
"I saw Davis." Tai repeated.  
  
Kari smiled eagerly, "Did he mention me? Did he say he misses me? Did he-"  
  
T.K. cut her off angrily, "Did he have a message for us?"  
  
"Um, yeah," tai said, "He said, um, he was happy. And he didn't like my friends or the way they treat him. And if he ever catches us at his base he'll make the Spanish Inquisition look like an episode of the Brady Bunch."  
  
"Davis said that?" Matt asked doubtfully  
  
Tai shook his head and looked sheepish, "Hang on, that was Ken…"  
  
Everyone glared at him.  
  
"Davis said, 'Call off the search, if you were even gonna bother' and to tell Kari, 'I hope she and T.K. are very happy together'."  
  
"T.K.? Don't you mean T.O.?" Sora asked  
  
"Or T.J.?" Yolei added.  
  
"Nope. He said T.K."  
  
Kari had burst into tears and T.K. had one arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly,  
  
"It's obvious what's happened. Davis has been brainwashed." He smiled at Kari, "Why else would he wish us happiness together?"  
  
Tai sighed. Kari and T.K. just didn't get it.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis woke feeling warm and safe. He could feel something heavy on his chest. His eyes cracked open and he stared in shock at the Digimon Emperor. He distinctly remembered them both going to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, but at some point during the night they had met in the middle.  
  
At present Kens head was resting comfortably on Davises chest and his arm was sprawled across Davises waist. Davises cheeks coloured faintly as he realised he didn't want to move and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Ken breathing softly, his hair dancing as he did.  
  
He looked beautiful. Davises cheeks coloured even more at the thought that followed, I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him?  
  
Slowly Davis leant down maneuvering Ken till their lips were almost touching…  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
MWUHAHAHA Cliffhanger (That's why it's so short) Thank you everyone who reviewed. Everyone who has ever reviewed… Um, do you reckon we could have your autograph (Empress of the Eclipse & Aphrael) Cos we totally love your stories? ^_~ Anyway, review and I won't make you wait ages to read the next chapter. I will type the next chapter up instead of doing English essays. ^_^ 


	5. More Fluff, Disney Movies and Popcorn

Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"Master!" Wormmon called opening the door.  
  
Kens eyes darted open and he jumped guiltily away from Davis.  
  
"Wormmon, I'm going to go take my shower," Ken began.  
  
Davis dug his nails into the quilt, 'mustn't think about Ken in the shower… naked Ken in the shower… Naked Davis and-' He cut off the thought.  
  
"Make sure Davis is happy. You can give him anything." Ken continued.  
  
'How about a knife to kill Wormmon… No! It was a good thing… You don't wanna kiss Ken… Think about Kari-' Davis began to hum under his breath, trying to think about nothing.  
  
Ken smiled at him fondly, "Please don't try to run away again Dai. I don't want you getting hurt." He sounded so earnest that Davis almost felt guilty. Key word being almost. Ken had kidnapped him after all.  
  
"Okay Ken, you have my word." Davis said finally.  
  
Kens face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Good." He said simply.  
  
@-^-  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Davis held the hairbrush to his mouth like a microphone and danced around the room in a completely unselfconscious manner. The black silk boxers Ken had gotton for him complemented his figure and his top was bare. (A/N: ::Drools::)  
  
"Oooh oooh what you want." Davis sang grinning broadly at Ken, who tried not to laugh, but failed sending fanta spraying out his nose.  
  
"Baka." He said affectionately patting the bed, "Sit down and watch another movie with me."  
  
Davis obediently launched himself at the bed and set about making himself comfortable in Kens lap. Ken pushed him off onto the bed,  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch? 10 Things I Hate About You? Never Been Kissed, She's All That-"  
  
Davis cut him off, "We've seen all them? How about we watch Disney?"  
  
Ken sighed and nodded, "Fine, Aladdin okay?"  
  
Davis shrugged, "I only really like the songs." He confessed.  
  
Ken laughed, "Well then we'll watch the songs and the corny romantic bits. Cause those are my faveourites."  
  
Ken pushed the tape in then sat back down on his bed next to Davis. As the song came on Davis began to sing… badly.  
  
@-^-  
  
The fourth movie finished and Davis flopped back onto the pillow with a satisfied sigh. Ken copied his pose, but was slightly more careful, as he was holding the popcorn bowl. He rolled onto his side then looked down at Davis, "Davis, what do you want?" He asked.  
  
Davis grinned and reached for the popcorn, "Right now I want some popcorn."  
  
Ken caught his hand, "I'm serious Dai, what do you want?"  
  
Davis actually considered this time, "I want to see my family." He finally admitted.  
  
Ken smiled, "Then that's what we'll do tomorrow," he replied, reaching out to brush Davises hair flat,  
  
"Sweet Dreams Daisuke."  
  
Davis smiled sleepily and murmured, "G'night Ken."  
  
He snuggled into his pillow and then slung an arm around Kens waist. Ever since that first morning of waking up with Ken Davis had found it hard to sleep without the other boys presence. Despite the fact that Ken was the Digimon Emperor the only place Davis felt safe and loved was in Kens arms.  
  
A/N: What was that? Sap? I wrote Sap???? ::Shudders:: Well that was fun, I was nice to Ken and Davis, but tomorrow they're going to go see Dai's family, poor Dai-chan. Okay Read and Review cos noone ever reviews my story, except Aphrael who is one of my faveourite writers EVER (Except that she still hasn't posted the next chapter of her story ::pouts::) Anyway, please review and I'll post more soon, I'll even cut my English class again to type it out! 


	6. Angst, Families, and Ken has a Girlfrien...

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Ken gave a sleepy smile and felt the bed next to him for Davis – nothing. Ken opened his eye, the bed was empty. Ken felt a sharp pang of disappointment and bit his lip in an effort not to cry. Suddenly Davis flew out of the bathroom half dressed but wide awake.  
  
"Heya Ken! Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to see my family! I'm going home."  
  
Ken smiled, pleased by the fact that Davis was happier then he'd been in days, but oddly cut that he still thought of the real world as home. He dismissed it and clambered out of bed and towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on and climbed in, pulling the curtain across. Davis wandered in and began to brush his teeth, talking to Ken at the same time, "Ken-ch-" He broke off, "an, what's you're family like?" He spat, waiting for Kens reply.  
  
Ken was shocked by the question, "They're… well… they're… my family." He answered weakly.  
  
"Yeah, but what are they like?" Davis persisted.  
  
"My mother is very… pretty, but I don't think she ever wanted me." Kens voice turned very introspective, "She and my father would probably have been happier without me…"  
  
"N-nani! That's not true Ken-chan!" Davis objected.  
  
Ken shook his head, his voice going from pensive to cynical in seconds, "My brother Osamu was always their favourite. I know that they would have much rather I died instead of-" Ken broke off. He'd said far more then he'd meant to, and he didn't want to talk about this. "Instead of being a burden to them." He finished weakly, "But I'm not a burden to them now. They didn't want me, and I don't need them."  
  
"Oh," Davis said, reaching out a tanned hand, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ken stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, "Why? You didn't make them not want me."  
  
Davis blushed, "Well… I-"  
  
Ken smiled, brushing Davises cheek with his hand, "Forget it Davis."  
  
He walked out into the bedroom and pulled on his clothes giving no concern to modesty. "Are you ready Dai?"  
  
Davis nodded, and the two boys made their way to Ken digi-port.  
  
@-^-  
  
Jun checked her hair in the mirror for the 3rd time and blew a kiss, "I look so good!" She squealed happily.  
  
She opened the front door and paused at the sight in front of her. Davis was standing on the front porch, looking like he was moonstruck, and staring into the eyes of a dark haired boy Jun recognised from somewhere.  
  
"I'm glad you came with me." Davis said softly.  
  
"Me too Dai-chan. I don't want to let you get hurt."  
  
Jun cleared her throat. She wasn't homophobic, but this was her brother, how gross would it be if he started making out in front of her.  
  
Davis looked up at her, and then beamed, "Hi Jun!" He pushed past her into the house.  
  
Jun groaned, "I was hoping you weren't coming back."  
  
Ken stared at her in shock but Davis didn't seem to notice and dragged him into the lounge. Jun watched as the two boys left and added under her breath, "I guess this means I'll have to give back the Playstation. Damn."  
  
Davis cleared his throat in the lounge room, "Mom, Dad, I wanna introduce someone." He began. Both his parents looked up.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile." His mother said, "Have you been spending a lot of time in your room Davis?"  
  
"Maybe he finally got some friends like Junny," His father suggested smiling warmly at Jun who had followed them in the lounge and was smiling hungrily at Ken. Davis shrugged and a flash of sadness darted across his face too fast for anyone except Ken, who had taken to watching the boy closely, to notice.  
  
"This is my best friend, Ichijouji Ken." Davis said and pushed Ken forward gently. Jun smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Ken-san, it's a pleasure," She said flirtatiously, "I'm Motomiya Jun, you can call me Jun." She giggled.  
  
Davises mother ignored Jun and smiled at him, "I've seen you on TV haven't I?"  
  
"You're the child genius, Ichijouji-san, am I right?" Davises father added.  
  
Ken nodded, "Hai, that's me."  
  
Davises father chuckled, "I must say this is a nice change from your usual soccer friends and that… pussy boy, Takeru."  
  
Ken had to bite back a chuckle at this comment. He'd always though T.K. looked rather… gay, whereas Davis looked indignant on behalf of his friend. Davises father didn't notice either of their reactions, and simply plowed on.  
  
"But I must say, I'm curious Ichijouji-san. What would a genius like you want with an idiot like my son?"  
  
"I've found that Davis is a lot smarter then-" Ken began.  
  
"Oh no need to be polite. We know about Davises intelligence, or rather, lack thereof."  
  
Ken opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Jun smiled at him effectively cutting him off anyway,  
  
"Besides, who wants to talk about Davis. Lets talk about you. You said in an interview once that you liked outgoing people, who weren't afraid of going after what they want." Jun beamed, "I think that describes me perfectly."  
  
Ken winced, remembering the interview with muted dislike. It described Daisuke better then Jun anyway.  
  
"So, Ken, what do you say we date sometime?" Jun asked.  
  
"Well, I…" He looked at Davis, "I'm already sort-of with someone."  
  
Davis felt a sharp pang in his abdomen, feeling as if Ken was saying this to him. 'Ken has a girlfriend?' Davis looked down at his feet, tears stinging the back of his eyelids, 'I should let him go. Go back to his girlfriend. Instead of being stuck with stupid Motomiya Daisuke. Decision reached Davis stood, "Well Ken, I'm sure you have other things to do," 'Like seeing your girlfriend.' His voice hitched, "Thanks for coming."  
  
Ken nodded, "Yes, It was very nice meeting all of you. Dai?" He held out his hand expectantly.  
  
Davis forced a smile, "I'm gonna go up to my room and play some computer games now. I'll see you later Ken."  
  
Kens head stopped working. Davis didn't want to come. Davis… he had to come. Ken needed him. And he needed Ken. Whether he knew it or not.  
  
Automatically Ken walked towards the door, ignoring his instinct to chase after Davis and drag the boy back to his Base. He paused when he reached the road out the front of Davises house. And sat down on the curb to cry  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis looked around his room. It hadn't changed in his absence. His Kit was still on his chair from the last time he'd played. His soccer ball was with his boots and a pile of homework and text books sprawled across his floor. His bed was still unmade, and Davis could feel one hot wet tear squeezing out of his eye and pioneering a path down his cheek as he compared it to his and Kens room. The tear was followed by another, and Davis flung himself on his bed and began to sob heartbrokenly. Ken had a girlfriend.  
  
A/N: I'm listening to Lion King 2. It's so cute! The song even goes, 'Love will find a way… I was so afraid… Love was never wrong… and so it never dies…' ::stops singing:: sorry bout that it's so cute. It even goes with the whole angsty chapter. Now they're both miserable. I've got a bit of crazy Kaiser showing through too. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't want to spoil it with the angst. ^_~ And I admit it. Aphrael isn't the only one who reviews my fics. Other people review my fics and I'm very grateful to them. Thank You all! Read and Review and I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	7. Heartache. Homophobes and Veemon ^_^

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
"Hey Gatamon," Veemon called running up, "Wait!"  
  
Gatamon sighed, "Veemon, we're actually kind of busy."  
  
"But-" Veemon said pitifully, "What about me?"  
  
"Veemon," Gatamon started gently, "You're not like me and Patamon - You're different."  
  
"B-but Gatamon, we're in love!" Veemon objected shakily.  
  
"No Veemon, you're in love." Gatamon said cruelly, "I'm not."  
  
Whatever Veemon was planning to say was cut off as Kari and T.K. walk through the door.  
  
"Iori sent me a message on my D3," Kari was saying, "Apparently Ken's sitting outside Davises house. Iori will need help to dispose of him."  
  
T.K. nodded, "I'll be happy to help. Ken is dangerous, we can't forget that."  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis sat up rubbing his cheeks with the back of hi hand. He plodded over to his window and paused in surprise. Ken stood on the street facing off with T.K. and Iori. All three of them looked angry enough to kill. Kari was standing a couple of steps away looking anxiously at T.K. and hugging the 2 digimon in her arms (Gatamon and Patamon) close and for the most part ignoring Veemon who sat by her feet. Davis dashed outside as fast as humanly possible,  
  
"Stop!" He cried, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Ken brainwashed you Davis, and he kidnapped you." Kari said dropping the two digimon she was holding in her outburst  
  
"Nani?" Davis and Ken exchanged looks and both boys began to laugh, but before anyone could say anything more Davis had spotted Veemon,  
  
"Veemon!" He cried in delight.  
  
"Davis!" Veemon cried back blinking up at the boy in surprise and glee.  
  
"Veemon - don't go to him! Davis is the enemy now!" Gatamon called, "Remember all the good times we've had together."  
  
Veemon remembered, but for every good memory another of one of the others digimon snubbing him or Davis came as well.  
  
"I don't think Davis is the enemy." Veemon finally said.  
  
Kari picked him up, "Veemon you can't go!" She changed her tone and looked at Davis, "Davis don't leave us!" She said pleadingly, "You know we want you here."  
  
Davis blinked at her, 'Kari wanted him?'  
  
"Think about us. Me and you-" Kari continued, "Remember?"  
  
Davis took a shaky step forward, 'Ken has a girlfriend - maybe he'd like me if I got one too. My parents would…'  
  
"Davis…" Ken began, his voice quavering as he watched Davis step towards Kari, "I don't want to tell you what to do. I do that enough back home" He gave a nervous laugh, "But, for what it's worth… I love you."  
  
"Davis remember us… You're one of us…"  
  
Davis took another step forward, then another until he was standing just before Kari. He reached out his hands and Kari smiled. Ken felt a tear trail down his cheek, 'He chose Kari?'  
  
(A/N: The End. MWUHAHAHAHA… Joking… )  
  
Davis silently plucked Veemon out of her arms and then stood holding Veemon for a moment.  
  
"I'm going now Kari." Davis said, "You had my affection and you didn't want it. You don't have it any more." He stepped away and then paused,  
  
"I hope you and T.K. are very happy together." Davis turned back to Ken and locked eyes with him as he walked back towards him, gently taking Kens soft hand in his own. Ken smiled looking as if his birthday, christmas and easter had all come at onse.  
  
"You chose me?" He said wonderingly.  
  
Davis blushed, "For what it's worth… I love you too Ken."  
  
Kari stared and stepped forward opening her mouth. T.K. put a hand out, gently restraining her,  
  
"Let them go Kari," He murmured, Kari stared at his beginning to make small choking sounds, "We'll get Davis back." T.K. finished.  
  
Davis and Ken ignored the other digidestined, both lost in the others revelation, and together they made their way to the closest digiport they could find.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis… Dai… Would you mind very much if we went to see my parents?" Ken asked softly,  
  
"Nani? Of course not Ken-chan!" Davis said smiling, "I'd like to meet your parents." Ken gave a weak smile in return and grabbed Davises hand,  
  
"This way," He said and led his newfound love to the digiport that would get them to his house."  
  
@-^-  
  
Tai shrugged, "I dunno… maybe he's not brainwashed. Maybe him and Ken really are in love."  
  
Kari shuddered, "Eeew! Don't be disgusting Tai. That's unnatural and icky! Ken might be that way but Davis and me… Davis loves me and that means…"  
  
Yolei cut her off, "Ken is not that way!" She exclaimed, "He is going to become good and marry me and become a private investigator." She announced spilling out her favourite daydream to the group.  
  
Matt snorted, "What are the chances of that happening eh Tai?"  
  
Tai laughed, "About the same as you being in love with Jun or…" He snickered, "you and Sora having… kids together!"  
  
Matt shuddered, "I am not in love with Jun OR Sora!"  
  
Iori ignored the two older boys and tried to give his spin on the matter, "Ken is evil. That's just the way things are. Davis is out leader, and he wouldn't just switch sides for no reason…"  
  
Tai smirked, "Obviously Ken is either very persuasive, or very good in bed."  
  
"Or both," Matt suggested.  
  
Sora looked down her nose, "You people are disgusting," She looked pointedly at Tai, "To think that two guys would be that way by choice." She stormed out.  
  
Joe looked surprised, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's cute." She beamed over at Iori and T.K. "So are you two planning on coming out of the closet any time soon?"  
  
T.K. shifted closer to Kari who glared at Mimi,  
  
"Don't you dare say things like that about my boyfriend!" She spat, "You… lesbian!"  
  
Mimi flushed pink, "If I was it would be none of you business! Joe, I'm going. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Joe still looked confused, "Uh… sure." He took Mimi's hand and followed her out of the room.  
  
"Mimi's right, your sexuality is no ones business but your own." Matt added seriously. Yolei stood flicking purple locks with a practised hand movement,  
  
"I'm not staying here with you… fags another minute. You're despicable!" Iori stood nervously,  
  
"I have to go… Not that this has anything to do with what Yolei said!" He added quickly and then ran out the door after Yolei.  
  
Izzy looked uneasy, "I'll leave you four to decide what to do." He said and dashed out, cheeks burning from the previous discussion.  
  
Kari sniffed, "The only course of action is to rescue Davis and remind him where his true affections lie. I'm sorry T.K. but I'm not selfish. If I have to be Davises girlfriend to save him then I'll make the sacrifice."  
  
Tai looked uneasy, "Hikari," He said gently, "Maybe you should consider that Davis has someone who doesn't see loving him as a sacrifice."  
  
"Ken is using Davis. He's tricked him. Davis loves me and I…" She faltered, "I admire him. He's very… important to me."  
  
Tai sighed, "Forget I mentioned it."  
  
A/N: I'm gonna get a job! Yay for me! I think I'm gonna be really easy with school work, fanfic writing and proper work… so I'm gonna have to cut down on something. Hmm… I hope my parents don't kill me when they see my report card… ^_~ I hope you guys liked this chapter. You've all probably noticed I'm really eratic with my posting. Sorry bout that. I post them when I get them done, so sometimes it might take me a while to get a chapter done and other times I might get three chapters up in as many days. Thank you all for the reviews, keep them up and I'll keep the chapters coming. ^_^ 


	8. Kens Parents, Lessons and Soccer

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Ken held up his hand, paused, then rapped sharply on the door. For a moment it seemed like nothing would happen then suddenly the door was flung open.  
  
It was obvious the woman who opened the door had been crying recently. She had the look of someone who spent a great deal of their time crying. She looked stunned by their appearance.  
  
"K-ken?" She whispered and then enveloped him in a hug. "Oh Ken, baby, we missed you so much."  
  
Ken received the hug stiffly, no doubt already regretting his decision to visit his family. The woman realeased him, kissing his cheek and brushing back his hair.  
  
"You're really here," She murmured happily pulling him into the house. Davis stood on the porch feeling very much like an intruder until the woman smiled at him.  
  
"Oh you must be one of Kens friends. I can't thank you enough for bringing my baby back to me."  
  
Both boys coloured faintly as Mrs Ichijouji pulled them into the house and shut the door.  
  
"You two come sit down in the lounge," She said eagerly, "And I'll bring you some cookies."  
  
Ken took Davises hand and led him into the lounge. Mr Ichijouji looked up at Ken as the two boys walked through the door and dropped his paper onto the ground.  
  
"Ken!" He exclaimed, "You're-"  
  
"I'm not here to stay," Ken said coldly, "Daisuke was curious about my family." Kens father smiled sadly.  
  
"Well I am in debt to this Daisuke. We missed you Ken. It was like losing-" He choked off, "We missed you." He repeated. Ken shrugged,  
  
"This is Motomiya Daisuke. Davis this is my father."  
  
Mr Ichijouji stood and offered Davis his hand,  
  
"It's a pleasure. Thankyou for bringing our son back, even if it is only for a day."  
  
Davis nervously took the hand, "Er… no problem."  
  
Ken sat down on the sofa, and pulled Davis down next to him so the two boys were sitting so close Davis could almost have been sitting on his lap. When Mrs Ichijouji walked in Davis was looking around the lounge from his spot at Kens side. Ken was studying Davis out of the corner of his eye and Mr Ichijouji was nervously watching his son.  
  
"Can I offer anyone any cookies?"  
  
@-^-  
  
Mrs Ichijouji wiped her eyes as she released Ken, then seized Davis in nearly identical hug. She pulled back and pushed a bag of homemade cookies into his hand.  
  
"Look after my son for me." She whispered. Davis nodded,  
  
"Don't worry. I will." She stepped back to give both boys some air.  
  
"Oh Ken honey come back and see us soon!" She cried.  
  
"Don't be a stranger now." His father added with a smile, "Either of you. You're both welcome here, whenever, whatever the problem is."  
  
Davis stared at Kens parents in shock, and let Ken pull him away, 'My parents have never said anything that nice to me… never.'  
  
"Wow Ken! It must rock having such cool parents."  
  
Ken shrugged, "Not really."  
  
Davis sighed, "They're a lot nicer then my parents anyway." Ken slipped an arm around Davises waist,  
  
"Forget about them Dai. Let's go home."  
  
@-^-  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Davis growled sitting up on his and Kens bed. He'd passed out, for the second time that week. Maybe he could use this as an excuse to get Ken to go easy on him. Extended calculus was really hard.  
  
Davis looked up as the door creaked open and Ken stepped in, arms laden with books: No such luck.  
  
"Time for your lesson Davis." Ken said brightly. Davis groaned,  
  
"Aww, Ken!" Ken smiled and gently kissed Davis. Davis immediately responded, deepening the kiss. Ken was intoxicating.  
  
"I could get drunk on your kisses." Davis murmured when the two boys parted for air. Ken laughed and Davis leant forward to steal another kiss. Ken held out a hand, "No kiss until you do your work."  
  
Davis pouted adorably, "Ken…"  
  
Ken looked stern, "If you say you're stupid I'll kill you."  
  
Davis picked up his pen, glared at it, then looked at the problem in the text book.  
  
"Stupid problem," He muttered, "Stupid Ken. Kissing is way more fun then Maths…" He glared at the page and scribbled in the answer.  
  
"There." He muttered, "Done."  
  
Ken looked at it , then frowned, "Dai…"  
  
"I'm stupid. I can't even do simple year 3 maths."  
  
Ken looked furious, "I wasn't going to say it's wrong."  
  
Davis blinked in shock, "You… weren't?"  
  
"No Davis. By the way, calculus isn't a year 3 subject."  
  
Davis buried his face in his hands, "I'm not smart enough to do year 3… You don't have to rub my face in it Ken."  
  
Ken continued as if Davis hadn't spoked, "It's a year 12 subject. I have trouble with it Davis, but I don't have your excuse."  
  
Davis blinked, and then blinked again, "Huh?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were dyslexic?" Ken asked, hurt etched across his features. Davis looked up thoughtfully from his sketch of Ken,  
  
"Dyslexic?" He shrugged, "I guess that explains a lot."  
  
"You didn't know?" Ken asked sounding dismayed, 'How could you not know?"  
  
Davis shrugged, "I guess… After my teacher worked out I was having trouble she put me in with all the other trouble makers. I don't think it occurred to her that I genuinely couldn't recall anything she'd said. After a couple of years I guess I stopped even trying. I worked out how to read, thanks to Jun. She's a lot deeper then most people give her credit for you know?"  
  
Davis grinned at Ken who looked disbelieving then continued,  
  
"She's good at playing dumb too. Most people just see her as some dumb fan girl, but she's a lot like me. She just wants people to like her. Anyway, I got better at my subjects, but by this point they sorta expected me to be an idiot, and I kinda got a kick out of playing dumb. I guess I played it to well, because everyone decided I wasn't worth it."  
  
Ken stared at Davis for a moment, still reeling from the long speech, then he smiled, "I think you're worth it Daisuke."  
  
Davis nodded, but didn't speak, already caught in his memories.  
  
~5 years earlier~  
  
Davis grinned happily joining the group of kids who were trying out for the soccer team. The coach stood out the front of the group talking at the sizeable group of kids in his booming voice.  
  
"Now," He finally said as he finished his spiel, "Let's go play some soccer!"  
  
Davis ran out with all the other kids, determined to make an impressio, determined to win some friends, determined to…  
  
Make a huge fool of himself in front of everyone.  
  
Davis gingerly stood, nursing his wrist. He hadn't even see the ball coming.  
  
The coach glared, "I explained the tactic we were going to use!" He exploded, unable to believe Davis had messed up so badly, "Stupid kid."  
  
Davis stared after the man angrily, "I'm not stupid!" He muttered vengefully, "I'm gonna be the best soccer player in the whole bloody universe."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Do you want to play soccer with me?"  
  
"Nani? Soccer?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah. I like soccer, it's probably the only thing I can really do. It was hard, trying to memorise game plans, and I don't have the best coordination either…"  
  
Ken smiled, "I think you're perfect."  
  
Davis blushed, "So do you wanna play some soccer?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Ken replied.  
  
Davis smirked, no more studying, score 1 – Davis.  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 done. I think that's the longest chapter yet. Sheesh. Anyway, tell me what you think. I've finally got Ken and Davis happy… so the plot has to come in now, since this story is actually destined to have a plot (I hope) My first story with plot… sorta… The whole dyslexic idea I got from Empress of the Eclipses fanfic, Metamorphis, which is one of the best I've ever read, but that's all that I stole, scouts honor! 


	9. Romantic Dinners, Waiting and Heartache

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon why would we be writing Fanfiction… and more importantly, why would we have done such a crappy ending to Season 2?  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Davis was sulking. If you had of asked him he would have denied it, but he was sulking nevertheless. Ken had been ignoring him all day, and Davis hated being ignored. He had woken up, hoping to do something with Ken, maybe snuggle a little, play soccer. Hell, anything was good as long as it was with Ken…  
  
Davis sighed and looked over at the door, willing Ken to walk in. It didn't work. He got up and pouted, if Ken wouldn't come to him, then he would come to Ken.  
  
Brushing back his hair, and wishing futilely that he hadn't childishly flung the goggles at Tai the adorable redhead began to search Kens base for his wayward boyfriend.  
  
"Ken!" He called, "Ken-chan where are you?"  
  
There was no answer. Not that Davis had been expecting one. Ken had no sense of fun. He began randomly opening doors. He'd found that this was an effective way of finding people. If you opened enough doors sooner or later you'd find them.  
  
Finally, after a good half an hour of opening doors Davis finally found Ken. Aforementioned genius was bent over his bench in his laboratory studying something on his bench, his face set with determination and a hint of regret.  
  
"Ken-chan! I found you!" Davis called out happily glomping the bluenette.  
  
"Davis?" Ken said, sounding pleasantly surprised, then his voice changed, "Davis! I told you not to come into my laboratories. I'm busy!" He looked stressed but Davis didn't notice that. The only thought in his head was that Ken didn't want him there. Ken didn't want him…  
  
"I only wanted to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" Davis choked out.  
  
"I… Not now… I'll eat dinner with you, okay love?" Ken said, his voice softening.  
  
"Hai… Ken. I'll see you then."  
  
"Of course. Till tonight." Ken said turning back to his project. Davis stared at him for a moment then ran back to his room trying to keep the tears from his eyes.  
  
Davis reached his room and threw himself onto the bed. Why had Ken been so mad at him? He sighed, dismissing the question. He'd forgive Ken, and then do something super nice to cheer the other boy up. He bounced on the water bed excitedly. He was gonna do something really special… something that would make Ken happy…  
  
Three hours later Davis had a plan, a good plan. He stopped bouncing and hopped off of the bed, trying to remember the last place he'd seen Wormmon.  
  
"Wormmon?" Davis called as he walked into the kitchen. The little bug type digimon scurried over  
  
"Ma-Davis?" It asked looking up at him curiously.  
  
"Ken's cranky," Davis explained, "So I'm going to give him a surprise."  
  
"A surprise?" The little green caterpillar questioned.  
  
Davis nodded, "Only I need your help. I want to make him a special romantic dinner."  
  
Wormmon smiled, "Of course I'll help Davis. Ken will be so happy."  
  
Davis beamed, "Yeah, he will. Tonights the night…" He said, tingling with anticipation and nervousness.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis carefully sliced the carrots just as Wormmon had shown him. He was still in that euphoric state you sometimes achieve when you're doing something for the one person in the world you love more then yourself.  
  
"Wormmon? Do you think Ken would like the chicken roasted?"  
  
"I already told you Davis. It's his favourite." Wormmon patiently explained.  
  
Davis nodded, "His favourite…" He repeated. He put the knife down and carefully took a deep breath. At that moment the smoke alarm went off.  
  
"Oh shit! My sponge cake!" Davis dived for the oven and opened it to reveal a slightly burnt chocolate sponge cake.  
  
"Nooo!" He wailed, "It's ruined!"  
  
"No. It'll be fine." Wormmon soothed, "We'll just grab some whipped cream and cover it up." Davis looked hopeful,  
  
"Are you sure Ken won't notice?" He asked.  
  
Worrmon shook his head, "It'll taste fine Davis. Go and put the chicken in the oven."  
  
Davis nodded and quickly put the chicken into the already hot oven and then rushed over to turn down the boiling water.  
  
"Should I put the vegetables in to boil now?" Davis asked unsurely.  
  
Wormmon looked up at the boy exasperatedly, "From the way you're behaving one would think you'd never cooked before."  
  
Davis blushed, "I haven't. Today's gonna be a first for a lot of things."  
  
Wormmon looked slightly apologetic, "You're doing a good job Davis. How about you go set the table, and I'll finish up in here."  
  
"Okay." Davis agreed amiably, "Are you sure-?"  
  
"I'm positive. Scoot" Wormmon said, pushing the redhead out of the kitchen and breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Davis got out the best silverware and set the table carefully. He looked over and checked the time. It was nearing 9 o'clock.  
  
'Oh god. Ken'll be here any minute! I have to go get changed!' Davis realised and promptly dashed out of the room.  
  
Davis decided not to bother with boxers and simply pulled on the black near see through robe he'd bought and ran a brush through his hair. He beamed at the mirror.  
  
"Perfect!" He exclaimed. And ran out towards the dining room. Halfway he slowed to a walk, and tried to look sexy, and seductive. He tripped over his feet. He looked up his face red, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised Ken hadn't arrived yet. 'Thank god he didn't see me make a fool of myself. I have to be the best for Ken. Otherwise he'd never want to be with me.' He settled himself on the chair and tried to arrange the robe to look 'alluring.' He'd researched this very carefully. He'd read about 5 romance books in the past 20 minutes. Well… he hadn't read the whole book, but still. He had tried, he had to make this perfect for Ken.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis's eyelids were dropping. He pinched himself. 'Mustn't go to sleep.' He sat up straighter and looked towards the doorway. 'Any second now. Any minute Kens gonna burst through that door and apologise for being late.' Davis thought staring at the door, planning the whole thing out in him mind. 'Then I'll smile and say it's okay, and he'll realise what I had planned, and he'll kiss me and sweep me up and carry me to our room then…' Davis's eyes closed completely and he didn't even realise when he drifted off into sleep.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis's eyes snapped open and he stared at the clock on the other side of the room. 12:56am. "Ken?" He whispered hoarsely. There was of course no reply.  
  
Wormmon scurried out, "You should go to bed Davis." He informed the redhead.  
  
Davis nodded, "Yeah, y'know something…" He mused aloud.  
  
The caterpillar looked up at the boy curiously, "What Davis?"  
  
"I really thought Ken would come." He sounded bitter.  
  
"I'm sure he…" Wormmon began but Davis cut him off,  
  
"Save it. I'm going to bed." Davis turned his back on the digimon and stalked towards his bedroom. Throwing himself on the bed he began to weep. Angrily he brushed the tears away but they continued to fall long after he'd fallen asleep.  
  
@-^-  
  
Kens brow furrowed in concentration. "Why isn't this working?" He cried flinging the tiny tweezers he was using at the wall. There was no reply to his question. He sighed and looked down at his watch. 1:52am. There was something he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly it clicked.  
  
"Oh god Daisuke!" He brushed the tools to one side of his workbench and turned off the light. He ran towards the room where he usually ate with Davis and froze when he reached the doorway. There was a flickering light cast by the candles that had burnt down to nearly stumps, and roast chicken and vegetables on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry…" He whispered to the empty room, realising he'd probably spoilt all the effort Davis had gone to, to order the digimon to prepare the meal. He dropped his glasses on the table and walked into the bedroom kicking off him shoes as he did so.  
  
Davis lay on the bed, brow furrowed in sleep, and his cheeks still damp from tears. Ken reached out and gently brushed the darker boys cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Daisuke. I'm so sorry."  
  
He carefully took the other boy into his arms and soothed him when he cried out. Davis slowly slipped into gentler dreams, knowing Ken was there.  
  
When he woke up the next morning Ken was gone.  
  
A/N: I feel so horrible about waiting so long to get this out. *Blushes* But it's a good chapter. Nice and long… kinda. It's longer then any of the others anyway. O_o I feel that a few of the people who reviewed deserved some sort of response. Reenimon I felt really bad about making you wait… until I realised you haven't updated either. How could you do this to me? I love your fic. I adore it. It's Taito!!!! ^_^' Sorry… Anyway, in response to questions, yeah the digidestined are kinda homophobic at the moment. Don't worry that'll change. What makes you think Matt and Tai are together *looks shocked* Would I do that. Of course they're not together… yet… ^_~. Anyway, Ken and Dai still have problems… after all, you don't think Ken being in love with Dai is gonna mean he'll make ALL the right choices, and Dai's still got a few issues too, especially with being good enough for Ken and vice versa. I got asked why it takes forever to update, and I already apologised, but I'll try to give an explanation, my parents will SLAUGHTER me if I fail any of my classes, because I'm still at school. I get about a million of hours homework a week. On top of that I'm trying unsuccessfully to balance my social life, which means that occassionally my writing suffers. My apologies. Be critical, I'll probably cry if you do, but do anyway, I wanna know how I can improve this because I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world. It will get better, but of course it has to get worse before it gets better. I don't think I'm even halfway through this yet. Isn't that awful? Anyway, the homophobics create conflict etc. Which you need in a fic, at least according to my english teacher you do. So you probably don't *grins* Anyway, if anyone actually got to the end of this note, congratulations. It's so long. I just wanted to make sure people understood. Anyway, this one's for K-chan, who's 17 today.  
  
A/N 2: If anyone's wondering why this is weird it's because I'm being forced to listen to the Queen Mothers funeral. Why me? I'm not related to her! I'm not even English! 


	10. Stationary, Drugs, and Empress's Band!

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon (but we have a new disclaimer). Akemi, Gendo, Toshiki and Istu belong to Empress of the Eclipse. Honestly, like I could create them.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Davis rolled over in bed and tried to snuggle into the warmth on Kens side of the bed, only to discover the bed was empty, and as far as Davis could tell, had been all night. Ken hadn't even come back.  
  
Unable to stay in bed a moment longer Davis stood and stormed into the next room, not even bothering to change out of his flimsy robe. Distantly he surveyed the dinner he'd spent so much time preparing, it was untouched, both stone cold and stone hard. Davis picked up the bowl of mashed potato and with a pained cry, launched it at the wall. The bowl hit, and shattered with a satisfying crash. Davis snarled and pushed the table onto its side sending chicken and peas flying.  
  
Stupid chicken… Stupid peas… Stupid Davis.  
  
Davis took a deep breath to calm himself. If his dinner wasn't good enough for Ken… if *he* wasn't good enough for Ken… well then he might as well just leave. He would give Ken a chance though, before he left, after all… it wasn't Ken's fault that he wasn't good enough.  
  
@-^-  
  
Ken growled,  
  
"This isn't logical!" He snarled, then suppressed a smile as his loves face came to mind, neither was Daisuke, and he was here.  
  
Typing in the code he held his breath and crossed his fingers. The screen turned blue, and Ken crossed his toes for extra luck.  
  
CODE SUCCESSFUL  
  
Ken stared at the white words and was about to start screaming and dancing around the room when suddenly the screen went black and Ken heard the machine shut down.  
  
"Wha- No!" He squeaked in shock, all his work…  
  
Ken ripped his eyes away from the blank computer screen and turned to stare at Davis. The boy stood, silhouetted by the light coming from the open door, power cord in hand, looking expectantly at Ken.  
  
"Davis… what… how… why?" He spluttered incomprehensively. He could not understand why on earth Davis would do such a thing.  
  
"I just…" Davis began nonchalantly, "wondered if you'd like to do… something else?" He smiled coyly letting the robe slide seductively down his shoulder.  
  
Ken didn't even notice, all his attention now focused on his computer.  
  
"Maybe if I turn it back on I can still retrieve… but no… what if… yes, yes…" Ken babbled frantically.  
  
Davis stared at him, the shock on his face slowly becoming anger. Ken looked up, a maniacal gleam in his eyes,  
  
"Davis… give me the cord…" He slowly advanced on the boy. Disbelief and horror descended on the red haired boy and when he spoke his voice was as void of emotion as his face,  
  
"Fine keep the cord, but it'll cost you me." He threw the cord into Kens face and stormed out of the room. Ken considered following the boy, but forced himself not to. The longer he waited the greater the chance of losing all the work he'd done.  
  
"If he knew how important this was he wouldn't be acting like a spoilt child." Ken fumed.  
  
@-^-  
  
Davis blinked back tears, it was true. Ken didn't really want him.  
  
He was as stupid as the other digidestined had said, in the end all Ken had really wanted was the failure of the other digidestined. He ripped off his robe and kicked it, the sheer black material tangled around his foot and Davis fell to the floor, twisting his wrist painfully as he threw it out to steady himself.  
  
He clutched at it tightly, reminded of the first time he'd ever played soccer. Stupid, stupid Davis. Voices from his past mixed with those of his present and Davis was suddenly angry. Why had he been stupid enough to believe Ken would really want him… after all, noone else ever had.  
  
He quickly pulled on his clothes and picked up his D3. Walking past a mirror Davis paused, seeing a glint of silver. It was the slender silver chain that Ken had given him just after he'd arrived. What a jerk… he'd completely forgotten about it.  
  
Davis grabbed the necklace and yanked at it roughly, trying to break the fragile thing. He almost fell over when the delicate chain cut painfully into his neck. Damn. It was tougher then it looked. Davis gave another futile tug, fighting the panic that was fast growing in the pit of his stomach. 'Don't worry,' He thought, feeling frantically for the clasp. He couldn't find it.  
  
Looking carefully in the mirror Davis fed the chain through his fingers. It wasn't that he couldn't find the clasp… there wasn't one.  
  
He scrabbled with it frantically to no avail. He could no more remove the chain then a dog could remove its collar.  
  
Davis stared into the mirror, icy realisation washing over him, the necklace might glitter silver, but he knew underneath the shine was black.  
  
Davis shrugged the feeling off, dark ring or not it was still a necklace, and a jeweller in the real world should be able to take it off.  
  
Davis left the room making his way swiftly to the centre of Kens base and the digiport he knew was there. Without another thought he opened the digiport. He gave as gasp as his whole body suddenly was stung with pins and needles for a few moments before his vision went black and he passed out.  
  
@-^-  
  
"Tell me again why we're breaking into the primary school, and why it's so important for Akemi to steal as much stationary as humanly possible?" Gendo complained.  
  
"We need to find Matt so Istu can tell him something really important," Answered Toshiki sending Istu a withering stare, "And as he assures me that he's seen Matt sneak into this school on several occasions there's a chance he could be here."  
  
Gendo continued to scowl, "Istu, you haven't been stalking Matt again have you? And that still doesn't explain why Akemi's stealing stationary!"  
  
Akemi was too busy smelling a roll of strawberry scented scratch and sniff stickers to answer,  
  
"Ah," He sighed happily, "Smells like lubricant."  
  
Everyone ignored him  
  
Istu shrugged, his day-glo blue hair shimmering in the artificial light,  
  
"Stalking is such a harsh word… I prefer to think of it as admiring from a safe distance."  
  
"Hey!" Akemi interrupted, apparently having stolen all the stationary in the room they were in, "Let's check the computer rooms, Matt could be there."  
  
Gendo gave him a 'look' "You just want to steal the mouse balls!" He accused.  
  
Akemi looked injured, "Please, don't be so judgemental… I have a business to run."  
  
"But you don't own a business." Toshiki pointed out.  
  
"I could if I wanted to." The drummer retorted, "It'd be a brothel!" He got a dreamy look on his face, "With you, Gendo, and Matt I could make a fortune." He smirked at Toshiki.  
  
"Er… let me think… no." Toshiki said pointedly.  
  
Istu looked insulted, "Hey, what about me?"  
  
Akemi snorted, "Noone would pay to sleep with you."  
  
"Hey!" Istu objected, "Matt would! I have evidence that he really does like me!"  
  
"Tell me you're joking before I lose all faith in the universe…" Toshiki said.  
  
"He was checking out my ass yesterday."  
  
"You had gum stuck to your jeans," Gendo pointed out.  
  
Istu smirked, "That was an elaborate ploy on my behalf. You saw him looking."  
  
"We were all looking." Gendo informed him  
  
"That just proves I'm irresistible." Istu said smugly.  
  
"You had gum on your ass?" Akemi sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
"Yes." Istu said, "I was hoping Matt would try to pull it off and get his fingers stuck."  
  
"I didn't need to know that." Toshiki exclaimed.  
  
"I did. Any other ideas?" Akemi asked brightly.  
  
"Next time I plan to throw myself in front of an oncoming bus in hopes that he'll save me." Istu said nodding.  
  
Toshiki looked disturbed, "That isn't really your plan is it? Because I don't think Matt will save you."  
  
Istu squawked indignantly and Gendo smiled,  
  
"Don't worry, the bus would see your hair from a mile away."  
  
Akemi nodded, "Yes, now, we'd better hurry up, there are so many mouse balls to steal… oops I mean rooms to check."  
  
Toshiki suddenly looked suspicious, "We're not just looking for Matt so you can tell him you love him?"  
  
"Of course not! This is much more important then that!"  
  
Akemi stopped abruptly in front of one of the grey doors and pulled it open. He pushed it closed and then yelled at the top of his lungs,  
  
"Oh my god it's the living dead!"  
  
He smirked happily and reopened the door, looking at the brunette who was standing in the room,  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Toshiki asked.  
  
The boy gave no reply. Gendo stared at him,  
  
"Hey, that looks like the guy in the bubble bath on Istu's black market porn…" His eyes widened, "That is the guy in the bubble bath."  
  
Istu tried to look innocent but it was too late,  
  
"Your black market porn?" Toshiki asked.  
  
"Istu's homemade porn… he was trying to get Matt naked, and ended up getting a lot more then that." Akemi told him helpfully, smirking at the younger boy,  
  
"I must say that he's much better looking in real life."  
  
"What?" Toshiki glared at Istu, "You got pictures of Matt and his friends naked?"  
  
Istu shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time?" He tried weakly.  
  
While all this was going on Davis had managed to silently leave the computer room and was walking, glazed eyed down the hall, unseeing.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Akemi said running after the boy.  
  
"He's stoned!" He cried in amazement, and immediately began patting the boy down,  
  
"Share the goods my brother."  
  
"Akemi!" Gendo complained, "Would you quit that. I say we just go and take him to Matts, at least Matt will know how to deal with him."  
  
Akemi thought about it for a moment, "And Matt has a spare bedroom. Cool." He smirked at the others.  
  
"No way!" Toshiki objected.  
  
Akemi smirked  
  
@-^-  
  
"Prostitutes have feelings too!"  
  
"Calm down Tai! It's only a movie," Matt exclaimed pulling his hyperactive friend back down to the couch.  
  
Tai nodded, rubbing the tears from his dark chocolate eyes,  
  
"I know… but it's just so horrible!"  
  
Matt rubbed a soothing hand over Tai's back,  
  
"Hey, it's okay Tai."  
  
Both boys turned their attention back to the television and the movie they were watching.  
  
"You asshole!" Matt was on his feet and swearing at the leading actor, "It's not her fault!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tai chimed in, "You're so heartless."  
  
Both boys continued to bombard the actor with insults and degrading comments, even after they returned to their seated positions.  
  
Finally the movie drew to a close, as the leading actress and actor passionately kissed.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Matt exclaimed  
  
Tai chuckled, and Matt turned to look at him,  
  
"What do you consider a kiss?" Tai asked  
  
"This…" Matt said leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tai's.  
  
All thought disappeared from Matts head as he felt the culmination of 3 years of hidden desire and even… love for his best friend was fulfilled. Tai however was unable to get past the fact that Matt was kissing him.  
  
Finally Matt pulled away and stared at Tai, his cheeks rather pink. Tai blinked, then blinked again.  
  
"You kissed me." He stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes." Matt admitted  
  
Tai smiled, "Good." Matt barely had time to react and then Tai was kissing him again, his body stretched out across Matts, and his hands wandering slowly down Matts pale chest.  
  
Matt softly caressed Tai's back, his confidence slowly growing as his long time crush reassuringly kissed him again.  
  
Matt toyed with the waistband of Tai's pants, and smiled up at his best friend,  
  
"Do you want to…?" He let the question hang  
  
Sparkling brown eyes answered his question as Tai met his lips once again.  
  
Naturally this was the moment Akemi chose to knock on Matts door.  
  
Both boys sat up on the couch and stared at each other in shock. Matt stared at the door in disbelief, just waiting for his father to call through,  
  
'Hey Matt I've forgotten my keys, let me in will you?'  
  
Therefore it came as somewhat of a relief when it was Akemi's voice that came through the door,  
  
"Matt! Let us in you great sod!"  
  
"Don't call Matt a sod!" Istu exclaimed  
  
Matt groaned.  
  
"We know you're in there, we can hear you breathing!" Gendo chimed in.  
  
This couldn't possibly have been true, as Matt and Tai had stopped breathing the second they'd realised who was at the door.  
  
"Matt, if you don't open this door I'm going to have to molest your friend Davis on your doorstep."  
  
Both boys nearly fell off the couch at this statement and in their haste to get to the door forgot to put on their shirts.  
  
Matt pulled the door open and the waiting band grinned knowingly at his and Tai's topless states.  
  
Matt blushed at this, but Tai was staring at Davis in horror,  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
"Us? Nothing!" Toshiki exclaimed.  
  
Matt glared at Akemi, who was still half carrying Davis, when he asked,  
  
"You don't mind if we borrow your spare bedroom do you? Your little friend is hot!"  
  
Matt was about to say something to the effect of 'Sod off Akemi' when Davis suddenly wrenched himself out of Akemi's grip and started walking out the door.  
  
Matt grabbed him by the back of his shirt,  
  
"Hold up Davis! I won't let my band molest you, but you're gonna have to stay here for a while!"  
  
Davis didn't reply, but continued to struggle weakly.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken was breathing heavily as he ran down the hall. Finally reaching Matt's apartment, he pounded on the door. It swung open and he almost died of relief at the sight of Davis being restrained by Matt.  
  
"Davis!" He cried, "There you are!"  
  
He caught the boy in a hug, and then paused when Davis didn't respond.  
  
"Oh shit!" He exclaimed.  
  
Matt and Tai watched, to shocked to stop the digimon emperor as he slipped his hands under Davises shirt breathing profanities all the while.  
  
Violet eyes widened in relief as Ken found what he was looking for, then he awkwardly caught Davis as his boyfriend lost conciousness.  
  
A/N: Ever noticed how long it takes to write a chapter? However on a brighter note… Damn this is a long chapter. Something to do with Eclipses band I'm sure. I've fallen in love with them all over again. *Sighs* So now that I'm failing all my subjects, have been 'fired' from my job, and have been told by the object of my desire that he 'likes someone else'… I'm back to writing. Don't you just hate it when your life falls apart like this? I got smashed Saturday, told Matt I really liked him (Yes that really is his name, bit of weirdness, the other two guys I've ever liked were called Ken and Davy. Weird huh?) Enough from me, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and R&R 


	11. Sponge Cake, Cookie Dough and Whipped Cr...

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon (but we have a new disclaimer). Akemi, Gendo, Toshiki and Istu belong to Empress of the Eclipse. Honestly, like I could create them.  
  
A/N: To start with, we'd like to apologise to Akemi. We didn't realise stealing virginity didn't count. And to Istu, we're sorry we're so mean *in a whisper* We think you're the best character. I even emulate you in real life! K-chan: My friend now has trouble getting to sleep at night, for fear of Dria jumping out of her closet and proposing marriage Dria: *stars in her eyes* She signed a letter to me with love. She loves me! K-chan *faceflop*  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Someone help me get him onto the couch!" Said Ken hauling his boyfriend up awkwardly. Akemi leapt to his aid,  
  
"Right you are! I'll take the backside, you take the head." He paused for a second, "Heh heh, head."  
  
Ken glared, "If you continue talking about my boyfriend in such a fashion I'll be forced to retrieve my whip."  
  
The band perked up. Matt groaned,  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I can't believe it. Ken Ichijouji has a whip." Gendo said shaking his head, "I'm gonna make a mint on this story."  
  
"Ken Ichijouji, who's that?" Akemi asked, "Is he a porn star?"  
  
"No, he's that boy genius. He's famous!" Istu piped up, happy to have some relevant information for once (I think all your information's relevant Istu! *Dria swoons*)  
  
"Boy genius? Who cares about smart people! Is he good in bed?" Akemi asked.  
  
Ken cleared his throat, sending the band his 'Kaiser Glare of Death'  
  
"What?" Asked Akemi innocently, "I guess I'll just ask thickie."  
  
"He's not STUPID!" Ken yelled angrily, lunging at Akemi (Yes they'd already put Davis on the couch) "Get out of my house!"  
  
"B-but. it's Matts house!" Istu objected.  
  
"Get out!" Shrieked Ken. Toshiki grabbed Akemi's arm,  
  
"I think it's just about time for us to leave."  
  
"Wait!" Istu exclaimed, "I have to tell Matt something!" He dropped down on one knee,  
  
"Matt I realised why you won't sleep with me!"  
  
"Because he doesn't like you?" Asked Gendo  
  
"No!" Istu said, "He's saving himself for marriage. I realise this is very sudden and everything, but Matt, will you marry me?" He asked, holding the cheap plastic ring, which he'd had to fight 5 of his siblings to gain possession of that they'd found at the bottom of the cereal box.  
  
Everyone stared at him,  
  
"Okay, that's just way to weird! Get out of my house Istu."  
  
"It was too sudden wasn't it?" He cried as Gendo hauled him out the door, "Don't worry, I'll try again next week," He called, his voice fading down the corridor. (You're so persistent Istu, some day you'll get your man. or woman. or fanfic writer *bats eyelids*)  
  
~~~  
  
Izzy typed rapidly, entering data into his computer, there had to be some logical explanation to Davis's behaviour.  
  
He suddenly came to a halt, his fingers resting lightly on the keyboard, as he felt slender fingers trail seductively down his arm.  
  
He squeaked and spun around coming face to face with Sora. Putting a hand over his heart he sighed in relief,  
  
"Oh thank god it's only you Sora! I though it was some sexually depraved delusional lunatic after my body."  
  
Sora laughed,  
  
"I'm not sexually depraved but I am after your body."  
  
Izzy let out a muffled whimper and Sora smirked happily,  
  
"4 down, 5 to go"  
  
~~~  
  
Ken stared up at the two older boys. Matt had his hands on his hips, and looked somewhere between curious and enraged.  
  
"I. er. suppose you want. an explanation?" He began nervously, "It's ah. not what it looks like."  
  
"It had better not be," Tai said menacingly, "If I find out you forced yourself on him, hell, if I find out that my lil bro is no longer a virgin, his is gonna be the last virginity you ever take!"  
  
"We haven't done anything quite like that." Ken said mentally berating himself for the quite.  
  
At that moment Davis stirred, "C'm back t'bed Ken." He slurred softly before drifting back off to sleep.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "Quite?"  
  
Ken went red.  
  
"Anyway. I hear you like soccer Tai."  
  
"Quite?" Taichi repeated, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Like you can really object!" Ken defended himself, eyeing Tai's naked chest, then looking pointedly at Matt, who was still shirtless (*drools* But he doesn't have anything on you Istu *sighs happily*)  
  
"We're legally old enough to do that," Matt justified, then wondered *why* he was justifying himself to a child.  
  
"No you're not!" Ken objected.  
  
"The point is Davis. We saw him before you rocked up." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah! He was acting like a zombie or something." Taichi chimed in, his brow furrowed, "Totally un-Davis-like."  
  
Ken looked away,  
  
"That was a mistake."  
  
"That's not good enough? What was the mistake?" Matt asked coldly.  
  
"I. I didn't mean to!" Ken babbled, "I was just so scared. that I'd lose him! I didn't want him to leave me. I was so alone, and everyone always leaves me. I thought I'd never hurt him, but I did. and I'm so, so sorry" Ken exclaimed, tears pouring down his face as he hugged Davis's unconscious form.  
  
"I don't understand." Tai informed them regretfully, "How did you hurt Davis?"  
  
"When I was little, we used to have birds in our garden. They were so beautiful and free, and they sung so nicely, so I asked my brother to catch one for me. We kept it in a cage, but it never sung. And after a week it died. I never knew why, until I did the same thing to Davis. Creatures like him don't deserve to be caged, and I'm sorry that I tried."  
  
Tai still looked confused, "You kept Davis in a cage?"  
  
"I might have well have. It was just one he couldn't see."  
  
"You're speaking in metaphors!" Matt exploded, "Just fucking say it in words that normal people would understand."  
  
Ken swallowed, "I dark ringed him."  
  
"What!" Tai exploded lunging at Ken, "You asshole! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna rip off your head and shit down your neck!"  
  
Matt restrained his boyfriend,  
  
"Calm down Tai," Then turned coldly to Ken, his icy blue eyes threatening worse torture then Ken could imagine if his answer displeased the blond.  
  
"Explain exactly what you meant by 'dark ringed him'."  
  
Kens fingers ran along Davis's neck, and then he held up the sleder silver chain,  
  
"If he goes more then a mile away from me his mind shuts down and his body will bring him back to me. When I touch the necklace he falls unconscious for about an hour, and when he wakes up I tell him that he's been ill."  
  
"You asshole!" Matt spat horrified, letting go of Tai, who was still reeling from Kens explanation.  
  
"You lied to him?" Tai asked in shock  
  
"Don't you realise that's the one thing you should never do in a relationship?"  
  
Ken stared at the two boys, tears streaming down his face,  
  
"What was I supposed to tell him? That I'd dark ringed him? That he was a prisoner, and had no choice but to stay with me?" He paused for a moment, then began to chuckle (If you don't get this then you obviously haven't read the start of this story.)  
  
"What's so funny you psycho freak?" Matt asked.  
  
Ken continued to chuckle,  
  
"I did say that to him when he first came to me."  
  
Tai looked even more confused,  
  
"So he knows he's been dark ringed?" He asked. The two ignored him.  
  
"The first time Davis tried to run away I realised what I'd done and tried to take the necklace off. I don't know how to take it off Matt! I've spent the past two weeks trying to work out how to get it off, and in doing so I've ignored Davis. That's why he ran away."  
  
Matt looked slightly less violent,  
  
"You are an idiot you do realise that Ken?"  
  
"I've been telling myself that every night for the past two weeks."  
  
"What? I thought he was a genius?" Tai interrupted. Both boys ignored him.  
  
Ken brightened, "Did I mention that Daisuke's also a genius."  
  
Matt choked down laughter, and Tai shrugged,  
  
"I keep telling people that. There's just something wrong with the way he says stuff." He told the indigo haired genius  
  
"It's called dyslexia." Ken told him, "According to him he didn't know."  
  
"Dyslexia?" Matt said, his laughter dying away, "My cousin has that. After she was diagnosed and got proper help they had to move her up 3 grades. She's the pride of the family."  
  
"Yes, well apparently everyone just called Davis stupid and just left it at that." He said glaring at Matt.  
  
"Hey!" Tai objected, "I didn't! I've always known Davis is smart. He likes soccer doesn't he?"  
  
Ken laughed, shocking both Tai and Matt.  
  
"Did you just laugh?" Matt asked.  
  
Ken frowned, "No I just did cartwheels around your room, what do you think?"  
  
"I didn't see him do any cartwheels," confessed Tai.  
  
Ken laughed again. Tai broke in before anyone else could  
  
"Now this time I know he didn't do cartwheels."  
  
Ken laughed harder and had to grip the stitch he acquired in his side. Matt and Tai joined in.  
  
"Do you mind!" Came a sleepy voice from the couch, "I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"Davis" Cried Ken, drawing a little away from the boy, "You're awake!"  
  
Davis smiled,  
  
"No duh Sherlock." Then he pouted, "But I'm still mad at you," He sat up and turned away from the violet haired boy, "And I'm still not talking to you."  
  
Ken stroked Davis hair, "I'm sorry. It's just that what I was doing on the computer was really important."  
  
"More important then me?" Davis asked, leaning into Kens hand.  
  
"Never!" Ken avowed, kissing the back of Davis's neck.  
  
Suddenly Davis remembered he was supposed to be angry at Ken and pulled away,  
  
"They why?"  
  
"It was for you?"  
  
"For me?" Davis asked, turning around  
  
Ken smiled softly, "I guess you could say that. But it was a surprise so I can't tell you."  
  
Davis pouted, then shrugged, "I guess I have to forgive you now if I want my surprise."  
  
Ken smiled, "Forgive me?"  
  
Davis grinned, and threw his arms around Ken, "Of course. Who am I gonna make out with if I don't."  
  
Matt and Tai smiled tolerantly, their hands inching towards each other, as they watched the younger two boys.  
  
"Hey, what are we doing at Matts place?" Asked Davis, toying with Kens hand absently.  
  
"You were-" He broke off as he felt Matt glaring at him, "You had another one of those spells."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow and Ken shrugged helplessly.  
  
Davis shrugged, then grinned at Tai,  
  
"Hey Tai. Sorry for getting you thrown out last time and all." He grinned sheepishly, "I was a little upset. But Ken's great at cheering me up."  
  
"Quite," murmured Matt.  
  
Ken went red, "Different cheering." He said.  
  
Both Davis and Tai looked nonplussed.  
  
"So, how's Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
Before Tai had a chance to reply there was a loud rattling sound outside Matts apartment, followed by a muffled curse.  
  
Matt whirled to look at the clock, "Shit! My dad's home!" He leapt for the window, "Everyone out."  
  
"We're 16 stories up." Ken said dryly, "And you want us to jump out a window?"  
  
"Fire-escape," Matt explained, pushing them out the window and slamming it shut behind him. All four boys ducked, as they heard Mr. Ishida walk past the window.  
  
"Why aren't you allowed to have guests?" asked Davis  
  
Matt shook his head, "You don't want to know."  
  
Ken smirked, "Believe me, we do."  
  
Tai sniggered, "Last time Matt had a party, Mr. Ishida came home to find Akemi asleep in his bed with the two strippers, wearing nothing but Mr. Ishida's lucky tie. I guess it really was lucky."  
  
Ken clapped a hand over Davis's mouth to stop him from laughing to loudly,  
  
"And if that wasn't enough," Tai continued smirking, "Istu was in the process of removing another boys clothes on the lounge room sofa when he walked in. Gendo and Toshiki had somehow managed to use all him strawberry scented shampoo, and not in their hair, and when he went to ask Matt what was going on."  
  
"Shh!" Matt broke in loudly.  
  
(Dria's dad walks in, so all sexual jokes come to a halt)  
  
Tai laughed and continued, "He found Matt eating all the chocolate chip ice- cream."  
  
"I like that ice-cream!" Matt justified himself.  
  
"And the syrup."  
  
"It was strawberry!"  
  
"And he's supposed to be on a diet.  
  
"Diet shmiet"  
  
"Look at him, he's getting pudgy."  
  
"I am not PUDGY"  
  
"Of course not puffinfresh," Davis consoled him, "You're just big boned"  
  
"Speaking of big bones." Tai said, "I saw some at the museum."  
  
Matt sniggered,  
  
"I like museums."  
  
"I like what you do at museums. watch"  
  
"I think we've strayed from the subject," Said Ken  
  
"What? Ice-cream?"  
  
"I like ice-cream."  
  
(Dria's dad leaves the room)  
  
"I like ice-cream on you."  
  
"I like ice-cream on Davis."  
  
"You dirty little."  
  
"I like syrup."  
  
"I like syrup on you."  
  
"I like syrup on."  
  
"Are we going to start this again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No! We need to get off this fire escape I'm freezing!"  
  
"I can warm you up."  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"Is your dad gone yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's go to my place." Said Tai  
  
"Fine."  
  
The four boys made their way down the fire escape, pausing as they came to an open window.  
  
"In here!" Matt whispered.  
  
The three followed him into the cheaply decorated room. A huge black dog jumped onto Matt and started licking his face, Ken was already halfway back out the window.  
  
"Hey we're not allowed to have animals in this apartment block!" Matt gave an outraged cry, "I'm gonna report them!"  
  
"And say what? I saw it when I climbed in their window?"  
  
"Good point, let's just get out of here."  
  
The four made it out of the room without further incident, however when the owner of the apartment got home they found they were missing their prized sponge cake, a log of cookie dough and a can of whipped cream they'd been saving for a special occasion.  
  
~~~  
  
"Turn around!" Kari told the blond haired boy.  
  
As he did Kari quickly pulled her top on,  
  
"You can turn back around, I'm decent now."  
  
T.K laughed, "You're always decent."  
  
"Flatterer!" She giggled, "Wanna head back to my place?"  
  
"Yeah, I've just gotta put my sheets in the laundry then we can go."  
  
Kari smiled, "Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
Matt munched contentedly on his log of cookie dough (chocolate chip), and Tai eagerly scoffed the sponge cake while Ken smiled down at the can of whipped cream in his hands,  
  
"Bring back memories Dai?" He asked.  
  
Matt choked on his mouthful, "Quite?"  
  
"Yeah!" Davis grinned, "Thanks for teaching me how to make gingerbread men Ken!"  
  
"I didn't know you needed whipped cream for gingerbread men." Tai glared suspiciously at Ken.  
  
"Whipped cream clothes!" Davis said excitedly  
  
"For the gingerbread men," Ken added quickly  
  
"Of course? Who else would wear whipped cream clothes?" Davis asked confused  
  
Matt blushed.  
  
"Here we are!" Tai said, distracting the others from Matt's red face, before he found out something he really didn't want to know.  
  
The four boys walked into the hallway, Ken leered at a photo of a much younger Tai playing naked in the mud, with a little blond boy he suspected was Matt. Who was also suspiciously naked.  
  
"I was 3!" Tai defended turning the photo over.  
  
"Of course," said Ken. "Everyone plays in the mud naked when they're young."  
  
"Most people just don't do it with friends," Davis added grinning.  
  
Whatever Tai was about to yell back was cut off as they heard giggling at the front door,  
  
"Quick, into the closet!" Shouted Tai.  
  
"But you've only just come out," Smirked Ken as he was dragged into the closet.  
  
"Shh." Hissed Tai.  
  
The front door opened and T.K and Kari walked into the hallway,  
  
"Looks like no ones home, so we have the whole house to ourselves." Kari said smiling.  
  
  
  
A/N: 4 gorgeous bishounen stuck in a closet together. Tee-hee *slaps wrist* Bad Dria. So what'd you think? Sorry it took so long to get out, but I've had mid- years and I just got my grades back *blushes*  
  
And ff.n's been down. *Growls* And I just found out that Kaji from Neon Genesis Evangelion who I always assumed was straight, hits on Shinji. And I didn't notice *wails* It's so obvious!!!  
  
How did this happen? 


	12. Icecream, Gynastics and WAIT Kari'a a S...

Falling  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon (but we have a new disclaimer). Akemi, Gendo, Toshiki and Istu belong to Empress of the Eclipse. Honestly, like I could create them.  
  
A/N: Who got that there was something between Kari and T.K? Hands up? Pocky to everyone who guessed right!!!! They're so young and innocent!!!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"I like icecream" T.K said  
  
"I like icecream on."  
  
"On chocolate cake?" T.K suggested  
  
"Yeah!" Kari crowed, "Wow you're so smart T.K"  
  
"Look sponge cake! And there's still some left."  
  
"I bet it's Tai's" Kari said, "But when he gets home I'll just tell him Meiko got it."  
  
"She lies to me?" Tai choked. The two began to eat happily  
  
"My sponge cake," Tai moaned.  
  
"I know something that tastes better then sponge cake," Smiled Kari.  
  
"There's cookie dough here too."  
  
Matt whimpered, "My chocolate-chip cookie dough!"  
  
"Better then cookie dough," Kari's grin broadened.  
  
Ken clutched the can of whipped cream closer to his chest,  
  
"I'll die before I let those digi-fools steal my prize!"  
  
Everyone stared at him, Ken shrugged,  
  
"Sorry, old habits die hard."  
  
Davis made frantic shushing noises, his face glued to the closets slats.  
  
"Well there's only one thing I can think of," T.K said  
  
Kari smirked, dropping to her knees, and taking T.K's pants with her.  
  
"Oh my god! Kari's a slut!" Gasped Davis  
  
"Hey don't say that about my sister!" Snapped Tai pushing Davis out the way, he froze and made several choking noises.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Matt questioned.  
  
Kari's husking voice answered that question for him,  
  
"Who's your slut T.K?"  
  
"You are." Whimpered T.K  
  
"What was that?" Kari husked  
  
"You're my slut Kari!" T.K screamed loudly  
  
Matts face suddenly went red. Ken sniggered,  
  
"Oooh a screamer." He snapped his mouth shut when he realised his comment had gained him death glares from the other 3 occupants of the closet.  
  
Davis pushed Tai out of the way,  
  
"Out of my way! I want to see if she swallows!"  
  
"Closet pervert!" Tai hissed!  
  
"Look who's talking!" Davis shot back, "At least I'm not perving on my sister."  
  
"Wow look at her go for it. Maybe you should ask for a few pointers Davis."  
  
Davis blushed.  
  
Taichi grabbed Yamato, "Tell your brother to get his hands off my sister!"  
  
"Tell your sister to get her mouth off my brother!"  
  
Tai turned green and looked away.  
  
~~~  
  
Tai looked up from the toilet bowel he'd been sitting over for the past 20 minutes.  
  
"I can't believe Kari knows how to get the prostate." Ken repeated for the 6th time.  
  
Tai gagged and threw up for the 9th  
  
"Will you shut up about the fucking prostate!" Shrieked Matt, who had been disturbed enough from his first hand witness of just how big his brother was (and he wasn't talking about height here).  
  
"I can't believe Kari's a slut," Repeated Davis, trying not to smirk.  
  
"Well that was certainly the most educational hour and a half of my life." Ken said flopping down on the couch, and ignoring the winces of the other three, who wouldn't have touched the couch with a three-foot pole, "What's your sister into? Gymnastics?"  
  
Taichi looked repulsed and dry retched in disgust,  
  
"I don't know, and I don't want to!" Tai yelled, "I know far more about Kari's body then I do Sora's" Tai said in disgust, "And that's saying something."  
  
"You slept with Sora?" Davis asked repulsed.  
  
"I was drunk," Taichi defended, "In fact I recall her saying something about getting me drunk for that exact purpose."  
  
Ken snorted, "You wish."  
  
"No, no," Matt defended, "He could be right. Sora is pretty desperate. Tai's not the only one who's slept with Sora, and god I wish I had his excuse."  
  
"Eeew!" Davis recoiled, "You guys have slept with the same person?"  
  
"Is it just me or do all the original digi-destined have a severe case of poor judgement when it comes to females?" Asked Ken dryly  
  
Matt shrugged, "As far as I know, we're the only two who ever slept with Sora," He paused, "Although from the way she was giving Joe the cold shoulder that might've changed."  
  
Tai looked surprised, "That's right. I bet you she jumped him when I asked them to stake out Davis's house."  
  
"Eeew!" Davis repeated, "Could you guys please stop talking about this?"  
  
"It is rather sickening," Ken agreed.  
  
"Not as sickening as watching Kari and T.P. have sexual intercourse on the couch Ken is sitting on."  
  
Ken leapt up, "Yuck! Da~vis!" He said in disgust.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we leave, just being in this room in grossing me out." Matt asked.  
  
Ken nodded, "I've really got to get back to my base to work on. Davis's surprise."  
  
"Well, let's go," Tai crowed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ken asked.  
  
"You didn't think you were leaving without us did you?" Matt asked, "I want to see what your base looks like!"  
  
"Fine," Ken consented rolling his eyes, and attempting to pick Davis up, "Let's go."  
  
"Ken! Put me down!" Davis screeched, as Ken took a lurching step forward.  
  
"Spoilsport," He muttered, dropping Davis and sneaking a cheap feel.  
  
Matt glared at him,  
  
"Quite?"  
  
Ken buried his head in his hands,  
  
"Are you guys EVER going to forget I said that?" He bemoaned.  
  
"Let me think." Matt said thoughtfully, "Okay, thought about it. No."  
  
"I hate you." Ken said flatly.  
  
Matt smirked.  
  
~~~  
  
Yolei sighed, checking her watch for the third time since she'd arrived at the park, 3:39pm. Sora had said she'd meet her at half past.  
  
"Where is she?" Yolei snapped, "I have other things I could be doing."  
  
"Yolei?" Sora asked softly.  
  
"Erm, hey Sora." Yolei replied, hoping that Sora hadn't heard her previous comment.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late," She said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I wanted to talk to you, y'see," She smiled nervously, "I like you Yolei. A lot."  
  
Yolei blinked, "What?"  
  
"I like you, I think I might even love you." Sora smiled again, and then pulled Yolei closer to her and bringing their lips together.  
  
Yolei pulled back with a strangled cry,  
  
"Sora?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Lei-chan, I know what I'm doing. I'll make it good for you I promise."  
  
Yolei stared at Sora in confusion, to shocked to push the other girl away as she pulled Yolei into her lap and began to make out with her enthusiastically.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is it?" Matt asked disdainfully.  
  
"What were you expecting?" Ken asked cynically.  
  
"I don't know. Gold, jewels, at the very least good carpeting. You know, Kaizer type stuff. I thought you were taking over the digital world."  
  
".And I thought you didn't want me to." Ken replied dryly.  
  
"That was before we met you. You're actually kind of cool. Besides if you took over the digital world I could finally get a high paying job, and I could torture the original digidestined leader in your dungeon." He leered at Tai.  
  
"I thought you were complaining about my palace. now you want to use its facilities? Make up your mind Matt." Ken complained.  
  
".The dankness kind of grows on you. You could really do with some tapestries though, you know, to brighten up the place. Make it a little more homey."  
  
"I have tapestries, AND carpet, lots of carpet. I loathe cold feet. This room just so happens to be 'dank'."  
  
"Whatever you say. So. do you have a spare whip?"  
  
Ken suddenly looked shifty, "What's it worth to you?"  
  
"Erm. Sexual favours?" He suggested, "I'll whip you! No. in fact you can whip me!"  
  
Ken gave him an appraising once over, "Not interested. Blondes just don't do it for me."  
  
"Rats. How about I spike Davis's drink so you can take advantage of him?"  
  
"I thought you were his friend!" Ken said in horrified shock.  
  
"Oh I am his friend," Matt said coolly, "but that boy really needs to get laid, and quick."  
  
Ken sighed and threw up his hands,  
  
"How about I give you one on the grounds you never bring this conversation up. especially not in front of Davis."  
  
"Well Ken I think we have a deal. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
His smile faltered at Kens look, "Or not." He hastily amended.  
  
"How about I just give you the whip and we go find our wayward boyfriends."  
  
~~~  
  
Davis sighed as he lazily threw himself into the chair next to Matt,  
  
"Hey, listen Matt, you're gay or bi or whatever, right?"  
  
Matt looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm bi. Why?"  
  
"How did you realise?" Davis asked his brown eyes staring trustingly at the blond.  
  
"Well, on my 13th birthday I was taking a leak in a public toilet, and I ended up talking to this guy who was loitering around there. Anyway, he was nice and cute and very sweet," Matt paused, "In fact I'm pretty sure, looking back, that he was a man-whore."  
  
Davis's jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
"So, we talked, and I ended up mentioning it was my birthday. I told him it was my 16th, and that I was small for my age. Anyway, he gave me the once over grinned and then asked if I wanted him to give me a birthday present, and I sorta shrugged and said yeah."  
  
"So what happened?" Davis asked eyes wide.  
  
"He gave me a blow job in the public toilets then left. I never saw him again, but shortly after that I had sex with a girl, and then I started kissing boys as well as girls, and I realised that both were good, so I decided I was bi. And that was me sorted."  
  
Davis blinked in shock, "So... Matt, if I was, you know, that way, and I wanted to, well," the boys face turned first pink then bright red, "er, pleasure Ken, you know, with my mouth, what would I do? Just you know, in theory, in case I ever need to... you know."  
  
Matts blue eyes met Davis's and his lips twitched into a smirk, "I get to give out advice, sweet. Okay, blow jobs. First, cum doesn't taste brilliant, I suggest spitting until you get used to it. The cock can be kinda big, do not, I repeat do not choke on it. It kinda ruins the whole experience. Oooh, if at all possible waxing is great, especially if your man is hairier then most. I was coughing up hairballs for day after giving one of my one-night stands a blow job. Not a good scene. Most importantly, if you don't like it, speak up, if he loves you he won't force you, but if you do that a lot it's bad, you know, a tease."  
  
Davises eyes by this point were bulging out of his head. He'd asked Matt because the boy had seemed experienced, now he thought he'd heard a little too much about Matt's sex life.  
  
"Ano... Thanks Matt. You've been a big help."  
  
Matt waved as the boy wandered out of the room still in a state of shock.  
  
"No problem Dai. Anytime."  
A/N: This time I really have no excuse for the extreme lateness of this fic, other than the fact that no one seems to read it, or review it, so I don't have that much motivation to write.  
  
It also somehow turned into plotless fluff, which I'm not entirely adverse to, but. well. it DID have a plot, and now it's mostly just fluff.  
  
Probably not even funny fluff. Oh well, one of these days I will get this finished. It was my first ever Digimon fanfic.  
  
Anyway, I'm afraid I ended up getting caught up with life, school work and exams (Yr 12 French exam, finishing yr 11 and doing the whole dating thing. My advice, dating is distracting: I've had a few girl/boyfriends so it's taken me ages to write this.)  
  
Anyone who actually reads this story, please review, I used to have some relatively faithful readers. now I have nothing and no one, and if I think people aren't interested then this won't be scrapped, but it will be put aside, in all probability until I finish year 12. 


End file.
